1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for recognizing character information in a preview image and performing a preset operation based on the recognized character information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.